James Hamilton
}} '''James Hamilton' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is the reverend who runs the Hamilton House charity. Employing Maids by Marisol for his annual charity function sparks a surprising romantic connection between the Reverend and one of Marisol's employees... Evelyn Powell. Biography 'Early Life' James Hamilton, a reverend, hosts a yearly gala in Beverly Hills that all the social elites would attend; Adrian Powell often dreaded going. James once volunteered in Africa where he met Dr. Levin. The two kept in touch after, which came in handy when a kid named Timmy grows ill. James worked tirelessly to raise the money for his operation so that he can be well again, which Dr. Levin presumably performed. Because of this, his mother Laverne and her family grow eternally grateful to him. At some point in his life, James received a parking ticket, which he later paid off. He also worked with an outreach program to help get prostitutes off the street. 'Season 4' }} When it comes time of the year for the annual Hamilton House Gala, James Hamilton hires Marisol Suarez's maid placement agency to work the evening. However, when Marisol is asked to attend the gala by her boyfriend Peter, she decides to leave her new assistant Evelyn in charge of the evening. James learns of this from Marisol when she is monitoring the gala set up, but she hesitates introducing James to Evelyn at the time when she finds her in a party dress and drinking on the job. By the end of the evening, however, James witnesses Evelyn appearing to be having a great time helping others. While really this is mistaken for her taking pleasure in finding out her husband brought a maid as a date to try and make Evelyn jealous, James mistakes this as a joy of Evelyn's of being a good person. James soon greets Evelyn about this, sharing all that he has admired about her this evening; while Evelyn sees that he is mistaking some stuff, she still chooses not to correct him. James winds up asking Evelyn out on a date, believing her to have a beautiful soul and a great sense of humor. }} While on her date, Evelyn complains about all that Adrian has done to her, including stealing her money, and Hamilton has great sympathy; she enjoys his sense of humor, which surprises her because she thought he'd be a bit "goody-goody", but he assures her that he is no saint. However, a woman named Laverne then approaches them with her crutch-bound son Timmy, with Hamilton having raised money for the latter's operation, and Evelyn is taken aback by just how much of a good person he truly is. Wanting to better herself for this man, Evelyn takes to reading the Bible, telling Marisol about how great her new boyfriend is while, at the same time, Adrian meets with said boyfriend and offers him a large check in exchange for him breaking up with Evelyn, pointing out that the Christian thing to do would be to accept his terms because that means being able to help people. He and Evelyn have another date where he explains what Adrian confronted her with and proceeds to give her the check, pointing out that it wasn't Adrian's money to give because he stole it from his wife. He encourages her to use it to hire a divorce lawyer and free herself of this man and, when she points out how immoral it is to be lying to her husband, he reminds her that he's no saint. }} Evelyn uses the money given to her by James to meet with a lawyer in the Valley; however, she learns that in order to come out successful in her case, she's going to have to get back into her home so that it doesn't seem like she has abandoned it. Meanwhile, Marisol wants Evelyn to join her for dinner when she meets with her ex, and so Evelyn agrees to "accidentally" run into them at dinner with James. This does indeed happen, and Marisol and Evelyn get James and Jesse to talking so that Jesse is more off of Marisol's back. Things come up though, for Carmen alerts Evelyn that Adrian is out of the house so if she wants to get back into the mansion then she must do it now. As such, Evelyn and James are forced to leave dinner early and cross back into the Powell property. Seeing as how the locks have all been changed, James is forced to break a window for them to get in. Adrian arrives home to find the two getting comfortable, and Evelyn warns her husband that James will be spending more time there with her. Evelyn receives a confusing text message from James, asking her to send him a selfie, a concept she isn't quite familiar with; however, after Carmen explains it to her and shows her how to take one, she believes it to be absolutely fabulous. Later on though, still wanting Evelyn back, Adrian gets in touch with his PI friend in hopes of digging up some dirt on James. }} Evelyn and James are returning from yet another charity function when the former notices Adrian's PI, Rick Dresden, spying on them. She suggests that James pretend to propose, so as to hurt her ex, but he refuses because it isn't the right thing to do, which she finds boring. Dresden goes on to tell Adrian that he found legit nothing on the reverend in terms of dirt, having only been able to find good things in spite of his rather thorough search. In spite of this, Evelyn has grown disenchanted with the reverend, which she goes on to vent about to Marisol while eating Chinese food. She feels that James is too "good" for her. Evelyn later walks in on Gail Fleming trying to seduce Adrian, something that utterly disgusts her... and makes her slightly jealous of. Evelyn later goes on a date with James and complains about her husband and the whole situation with Gail. James takes this to mean that, in defiance of what she told him when they first started dating, she does not see her marriage as being over, and he breaks up with her because of this. Trivia *The writers originally considered including a story where Adrian would make up "something unseemly" about James; however, this idea was eventually scrapped and became but a simple line of dialogue in "Much Ado About Buffing".https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/760289579865890817 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 406 18.png Promo 406 19.png Promo 406 20.png Promo 406 21.png Promo 409 01.png Promo 409 02.png Promo 409 03.png Promo 409 12.png Promo 409 19.png Promo 409 21.png Promo 409 22.png Promo 409 23.png Promo 409 24.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters